


How To Blow Your Cover: A Step By Step Guide

by lessthanthesumofmyparts



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Undercover Agents, Alternate Universe - Workplace drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I feel like is gonna be angsty but like... not really angsty ya feel?, I'll add tags as I add things (this might move up a rating? who knows), Journalism, M/M, Minor Violence, Photography, Romance, Slow Burn, Writing, i guess, just Rin being Rin, now I'm just listing the jobs the characters have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanthesumofmyparts/pseuds/lessthanthesumofmyparts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwatobi Research Facilities is a nonprofit research center currently conducting studies on the science of aesthetics. A recent cyber-terrorist threat has brought agents to the center to investigate and protect the civilians who may be in danger.</p><p>Hazuki Nagisa is the undercover identity of the agency's 23 year old protegy. He is the best at what he does, and what he does is seemlessly become his new identity. But Iwatobi presents a new series of obstacles, chief among them Ryugazaki Rei, the young scientist who isn't impressed with Nagisa in the least.</p><p>Tachibana Makoto is the undercover identity of the agency's resident jack of all trades. He is deceptively kind and always prepared - his only weakness is his habit of becoming attached and a fondness for modern photography - specifically the up and coming photographer Nanase Haruka, who happens to be working freelance at the research facility.</p><p>Yamazaki Sousuke is the undercover identity of one the agency's most reclusive agents. He never does undercover work but has been called in for this case. Will he be able to keep his cover when confronted with Iwatobi Research Facility's highly observant Director of Communications, Matsouka Rin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Blow Your Cover: A Step By Step Guide

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been messing around with for a while - I hope you like it!

Nagisa was perfectly on time. Well, technically he was almost half an hour late, but that was right on schedule for him. From his standing position on the train he managed to pull his wallet out of his back pocket and flip it open, admiring the ID behind its cellophane cover.  _ Nagisa Hazuki  _ he thought to himself,  _ what a nice name.  _ He was glad he got to keep the identity that he was using for the club, because juggling two identities at once could get messy fast. The train lurched to a stop and Nagisa stepped into the station. He checked his watch and began walking. Half a block later his phone rang. He picked fished it out of his bag, smiling at the blocked caller ID.

 

“Hey boss!” Nagisa said. He could almost hear the frown on the other end of the line.

 

“From now on I think you should call me Yamazaki,” Sousuke said.

 

“How about Sou-chan?” Nagisa asked. He heard a sigh.

 

“Hazuki…” he sounded pained.

 

“Hey, don’t worry,” Nagisa said, “I can handle it.”

 

“I just worry because you’re so young, I didn’t mean to put you on this case. I thought Tachibana could handle it but the moment he started…”

 

“I know,” Nagisa cut him off. “But don’t worry. Honestly, I’m not the one you should be worrying about.”

 

“You mean Tachibana?” his voice twisted around the alias.

 

“No I mean you, you’re coming in next week right?”

 

“Well yeah that’s currently the plan…” Sousuke paused. “But shouldn’t you be worried about Tachibana more? I mean he’s so… nice.” Nagisa laughed.

 

“He is  _ deceptively _ nice, don’t worry about him. Bringing me in is probably overkill, you two could do this yourselves. No I’m worried about you because this isn’t, you know, your forte.”

 

“You mean undercover?” Sousuke asked.

 

“Yeah, but hey,” Nagisa smiled into the receiver, “you always get the job done.” He heard Sousuke sigh.

 

“You’re late, you know. Shouldn’t you start running or something?” 

 

“Don’t worry Sou-chan, I have it all under control.” Nagisa laughed as he hung up and slipped his phone back into his messenger bag, securing it as well as his wallet before he looked up, mentally calculating.  _ Three blocks,  _ he thought,  _ that should do it. _ He grinned to himself and broke into a sprint. His bag hit against his side with every step and he could feel his hair blowing around, undoubtedly becoming frizzy and tangled.  _ Perfect _ Nagisa said to himself. He reached the building completely winded and burst through the door as loudly as possible. The receptionists looked a little scared. He approached the front desk at a sprint.

 

“Which… floor… is… Iwatobi Research… Facilities?” Nagisa panted. The receptionists swallowed.

 

“Fifth floor,” one finally said. “Do you, um, do you have an appointment?”

 

“Nope!” Nagisa called over his shoulder “it’s my first day!” He sped over to the elevators and pressed the up button. When nothing happened he pressed it three more times. After another five seconds he glanced towards the stairs. Another five seconds and he flung the stairwell door open and began running up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Nagisa smiled to himself as he climbed. Undercover work was fun, it was like a challenge: how good could he be? He laughed as he took the final flight. He practically fell through the door and before he could catch himself he was already off, running towards the front desk and person who was sitting there. 

 

Nagisa halted just short of slamming into the desk, stopping himself from toppling over by bringing his hands down onto surface with a resounding smack. The man sitting there jumped, a strangled yell coming from his mouth. Nagisa grinned at the rather pained expression on the man’s face.

 

“Sorry I’m late! I’m Hazuki Nagisa, I’m a new intern here!” he grinned, and across the desk, Makoto managed a weak smile.

 

“Ah, Hazuki-san. I am Tachibana Makoto, the administrative assistant. Who will you be interning with?” Makoto smiled and regarded Nagisa over the top of his glasses. There wasn’t a flicker of recognition in his eyes.  _ Sousuke was worried for nothing  _ Nagisa thought. 

 

“Ah,” Nagisa said, “they said it was someone named… Matsuoka?” he smiled. Makoto nodded and picked up his phone. He pushed a few buttons before pressing the receiver to his ear.

 

“Matsuoka-san?” he said after a moment, “your new intern is here. Yes of course, yes I’ll send him back.” Makoto put the phone down and turned back to Nagisa. “You can head on back now. His office is the first one to the left, it’s got a big window and has a number four on the door.”

 

“Gotcha, thanks!” Nagisa was already headed towards the offices.

 

“Good luck!” Makoto called after him.  _ Oh I won’t need it _ , Nagisa thought to himself, but he waved a thank-you over his shoulder anyway. He found the office without any issues and knocked on the door, which swung inward. A man with red hair in a short, low ponytail sat reclining with his feet up on the desk. On the desk sat a plaque that read  _ Matsouka Rin, Director of Communications.  _ The man held a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other, the end of which was tapping against his lower lip. When the door creaked open the man (presumably Matsouka Rin) put both pen and notebook down on the desk and swung his feet to the floor. 

 

“I’m Matsouka Rin, and you are late,” Rin said, leaning his forearms on the desk. Despite himself Nagisa had to admit this man was intimidating; in a predatorial, charismatic sort of way. His smile was laced with poison, and Nagisa took a moment too long to reclaim his carefree smile.

 

“Sorry! Sorry! I slept in,” he waved a hand vaguely. “I’m Hazuki Nagisa, I’m very pleased to meet you!” Nagisa, smile carefully in place, tilted his head to the side. 

 

“Well,” Rin leaned forward slightly before the carnivorous look on his face was replaced with a genuine smile, “I hope you will be on time in the future, but it’s no big deal today.” He stood up and walked around the desk. He stuck out a hand which Nagisa shook. “It’s great to have you, and actually this is pretty good timing. You can meet one of our leading scientists.”

 

“Great!” Nagisa said. Rin grinned before calling over Nagisa’s shoulder.

 

“Hey! Ryugazaki! Come meet our new intern!” Rin smiled and beckoned to someone behind Nagisa. 

 

Nagisa heard the door creak open further and turned, his mouth opening with an automatic greeting, then he froze. He was pretty sure his brain had short circuited. Standing in the doorway was, quite possibly, the most attractive man in the entire world. He was tall, and slim, and he was wearing red glasses. Nagisa decided right then that he loved red glasses. He looked very serious, but, Nagisa noted with amusement, his hair was dyed a dark blue that seemed slightly out of place with his crisp lab coat. 

 

Nagisa realized he still hadn’t said anything, and immediately plastered a giant smile on his face.  _ What would Hazuki Nagisa do?  _ he asked himself.  _ What would he say?  _ Because he was sure that marketing student Hazuki Nagisa would not be staring open-mouthed at this incredibly good looking scientist. The thought spurred him into action, and he stuck out a hand. 

 

“Hazuki Nagisa! I’m the new intern! Pleasure to meet you,” Nagisa said. He had only really lost a second in his… distraction. The ridiculously good looking man pursed his lips and took a deep breath in through his nose.

 

“Ryugazaki Rei, and likewise,” he shook the hand Nagisa had offered. Nagisa beamed. Rei turned back to Rin and let out a breath. “Matsuoka-san, did the results I gave you yesterday make sense?”

 

“Yes, perfect sense. Thank you Ryugazaki,” Rin said. Rei nodded.

 

“Well, if that’s it I should get back to the lab. Good day,” he turned to step out of the office before he seemed to think better of it and turned back. “Will Nanase-san be back today?”

 

“Yeah,” Rin said, “he said he should be in later this morning.”

 

“Thank you, will you tell him I would like to see him when he has a moment?” Rei asked.

 

“Sure,” Rin said. Rei nodded once again and walked out of the office, heading back towards the elevators. On impulse Nagisa dashed out of the office and called out after him.

 

“Hey Ryugazaki-san!” Rei paused and turned around.

 

“Yes?” he asked. Nagisa fixed him with his most flirtatious grin.

 

“I look forward to working with you in the future.” Nagisa let his grin slide from flirtatious to downright sultry. He could see Rei swallow from ten feet away.

 

“O-okay?” Rei squeaked. Nagisa smiled his normal, childish smile and gave the confused Rei a quick wave and then ducked back into Rin’s office. Rin raised his eyebrows at Nagisa but otherwise made no comment. Instead walked over to a tall filing cabinet and opened the middle drawer. 

 

“Ready to get started?” Rin asked.

 

“Absolutely!” Nagisa said.  _ I’m having fun already _ he thought as he made his way over to the cabinet

 

* * *

The elevator dinged as it slowed and Haru stepped off into the fifth floor corridor. The front desk was unmanned except for a blue flower in a small pot. On the pot was an obviously hand done painting of a cat.  _ Ah, right, we got a new administrative assistant _ Haru remembered. Looking at the painted pot he wondered if the new assistant had kids. Haru made his way to Rin’s office, the door of which was open. Loud conversation spilled out into the hallway. Well, half of the conversation was loud, the other half was Rin volume. Haru stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the scene of Rin with his feet up on his desk, chatting with a blonde kid who couldn’t have been older than seventeen, who was sitting on the floor surrounded by piles of folders. Haru cleared his throat. Rin looked up and grinned.

 

“Hey! Haru! I’m glad you’re back. Meet our newest intern!” Rin gestured to the kid sitting on the floor, who immediately hopped up, scattering papers as he went.

 

“I’m Hazuki Nagisa!” he said, clumsily making his way over to Haru. Haru noticed that even though Nagisa seemed to trip over himself on his way over he didn’t disturb a single folder. Haru smiled and shook his hand.

 

“Nanase Haruka,” he said. Nagisa nodded enthusiastically, bending over to gather up the papers he had dropped.

 

“You’re a photographer right? Matsuoka-san was just telling me about you. He was saying that you’re famous! That’s really cool!” Nagisa beamed and Haru cleared his throat.

 

“I’m not really famous,” he said. Haru glanced to the side, he hoped Rin would switch the subject.

 

“Sure he is!” Rin said. Haru sighed. 

 

“I have some pictures for you, the hardcopies,” Haru said, changing the topic himself. “Do you want to look at them now or at the meeting later?” 

 

“Hm? Oh, later is fine. You can give them to the administrative assistant, he’s putting together a folder I think,” Rin said, absently straightening a book on his desk.

 

“I didn’t see him out there when I came in,” Haru said.

 

“Oh, yeah I think he said he was going to make copies of the rundown for the meeting. He should be back soon. Oh, and Haru?” Rin looked up.

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Ryugazaki said he wanted to see you for a moment sometime today.”

 

“Okay,” Haru said, “I’ll go right now. Nice meeting you,” he said to Nagisa before leaving the office and making his way to the stairwell. Haru prefered taking the stairs to the labs, even though they were on the basement level. As he descended he wondered why it bothered him so much when Rin introduced him as a “famous photographer.” It wasn’t as if he were wrong, per say. Haru was very well known, but that’s not why he did what he did. He didn’t want fame, he just wanted to do what he loved. And if he was recognized for it, he wanted it to be for the work itself, not just his name. 

 

Haru reached the basement level and made his way into the lab. He found Rei hunched over a piece of paper, scribbling furiously.

 

“Rei,” Haru said. Rei looked up, mouth forming an “o” when he caught sight of Haru.

 

“Nanase-san! Thank you for coming all the way down here,” Rei’s hands fluttered around the top of his desk. 

 

“It’s no problem,” Haru said. “What can I help you with.”

 

“Right! So I was just thinking about the press release that you and Rin are working on, and of course I am working on my research for it, but the science of aesthetics is really much further reaching than just brain chemistry and cultural impressions. Did you know a good part of attraction actually has to do with how the other person smells? I was just wondering…” Rei bit his lip. “I know you are working closely with Rin on the spread, and he is the best at marketing, but you’ve done such beautifully touching work, do you think I could give you some of my research and you could use it to guide some of the pictures you take? I really feel like this project could be more personal,” Rei paused and blew out a breath. “Sorry if that seems presumptuous.”

 

“It doesn’t,” Haru said.

 

“What?” Rei looked up. 

 

“It doesn’t seem presumptuous. I know Rin wants the photo spread to pretty closely follow the research and its impacts, but I think you’re right. A spread that focused on the inspiration for the research as well as why it matters would be more powerful. And I’m sure there’s a way to do both.” Haru watched relief wash over Rei’s face.

 

“Thank you so much Nanase-san!”

 

“Rei, I know I say this a lot but, you can just call me Haru.” Rei smiled and shook his head. Haru sighed and shrugged. “Anyway, Rei, have you met our new intern?” Haru asked. Rei blanched.

 

“Y-yes. Have you?” he asked. Haru gave him a strange look.

 

“Yes, just now.” 

 

“Did you notice anything... strange about him?” Rei asked.

 

“Not really,” Haru said, “why, did you?”

 

“He just… I’m not quite sure. When he said goodbye he… well I hesitate to use the term bedroom eyes but in this instance…” Rei trailed off. Haru let out a startled laugh.

 

“Bedroom eyes? That kid is like sixteen.”

 

“Actually I think he’s in college but that’s hardly the point,” Rei looked supremely uncomfortable. “I just… I don’t know.”

 

“Did he um, did he,” Haru fought back laughter, “did he act inappropriately?”

 

“Not really,” Rei said. “He just… he just kinda gave me this weird grin? And then he said he looked forward to working with me… Maybe I’m overreacting.” Rei blew out a long breath and fidgeted in his seat. Haru felt his lips tug into a grin.

 

“So he just flirted with you a little? I mean, it’s hardly illegal.” Rei’s eyes snapped up.

 

“I don’t think he was flirting with me!” 

 

“You just described him flirting with you,” Haru said. Rei blushed and shifted in his seat.

 

“I didn’t,” Rei started, “ I didn’t think he was I just…  I don’t know I didn’t think it was personal. I was just thinking… maybe that’s how he is?” Rei looked a bit lost. Haru shrugged.

 

“Maybe it is, either way it doesn’t really matter unless it particularly bothered you.” Rei nodded at this.

 

“Alright,” he said. “I guess I’m just not used to… that kind of stuff.” Rei fell silent for a moment before shuffling the papers in front of him into a pile and tucking them into a folder. He handed the whole thing to Haru. “I outlined most of the research here, if you don’t understand something don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

“Thanks,” Haru said. He took the folder and tucked it under his arm. “I guess I’ll see you later,” he said before offering a nod and then turning to leave.

 

“Haru,” Rei began. Haru grinned.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You won’t… mention what I said, to the new intern, will you?” Haru turned back to see Rei staring at the table, blushing.

 

“Of course not,” Haru said. Then he turned and walked out of the lab. 

 

Haru decided the elevator would be quicker, and as he waited for it to arrive he lazily thumbed through the folder Rei had given him. A moment later the elevator dinged open and Haru stepped inside, pressing the round number five button and leaning against the wall. He once again began reading Rei’s haphazard notes and by the time he reached the fifth floor was deeply engrossed in an article on the chemistry of attraction. The elevator doors slid open and Haru shuffled out, still reading the article. He slowly made his way past the front desk and towards the his office. Well, it was more like a cubicle, but since he didn’t spend much time there he didn’t really mind. 

 

As Haru walked his shoulder bumped into someone heading the other direction.

 

“Sorry!” a voice came from his left as the person he had bumped into shifted to get around him. Haru had the impression of brown hair and broad shoulders before the person was gone. 

 

“It’s fine,” Haru said a moment later, but the person was already gone. Haru shrugged and walked over to his cubicle, sinking into his chair to finish reading the article. He finished, and, after putting the article back into the folder he opened his bag to pull the sleeve of photos from inside. He held them carefully as he walked over to Rin’s office, knocking on his door before pushing it open. Rin was in the same position Haru had left him before, but the new intern was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Hey, Haru, what’s up?” Rin said, looking up.

 

“Is the new admin back?” Haru asked.

 

“Yeah, I just saw him. Are you going to give him your new pictures?”

 

“Yeah,” Haru said.

 

“Did you take these while you were gone?” Rin’s eyebrows drew together.

 

“Yeah, mostly,” Haru shrugged.

 

“What?” Rin made a face. “Why did you take vacation time if you were doing work? Especially if you were going to get so sucked into it you wouldn’t be at the office - we would have paid you overtime!” Haru shrugged again.

 

“I didn’t know if any of the pictures would be useful, I still don’t, so I didn’t want to waste time or resources. Plus,” Haru raised an eyebrow at Rin, “it’s not like I need the money.” Rin snorted.

 

“Alright, whatever, I would have taken the overtime.” Rin went back to his work.

 

“Oh, by the way, I got Rei to call me by my first name,” Haru said. Rin looked up and grinned.

 

“Wow, I’m impressed.”

 

“I know,” Haru said, “soon I’ll have the whole office doing it.”

 

“The whole office doing what?” Nagisa asked as he walked back into the office, balancing two coffee cups on top of a large cardboard box. He put the box on the floor and passed one of the coffees to Rin.

 

“Calling me by my first name. Hey, Hazuki-san,” Haru said.

 

“Yeah?” Nagisa said as he took a sip of coffee.

 

“Call me Haru.” 

 

“Sure thing,” Nagisa said, making a face at his coffee before prying the lid off and blowing on the hot liquid. “You guys should call me Nagisa then.”

 

“Really?” Rin raised his eyebrow again. Haru considered telling him it might get stuck that way.

 

“Yeah, why not?” Nagisa smiled and took another sip of his coffee. 

 

“Fine, but don’t expect to be able to call me ‘Rin’ or anything,” Rin grumbled and went back to work. Nagisa laughed.

 

“Ah, of course not Matsuoka-san!”

 

“See you, Nagisa,” Haru said from the doorway.

 

“Later Haru!” Nagisa called, flashing him a peace sign. Haru smiled as he left. He made his way over to the front desk, where a man was bent over a calender, making small notes on it and chewing on the end of his pen. Haru cleared his throat when he reached the desk.

 

“Hi, you’re the new administrative assistant right? These photos need to be put in the folder for materials for the meeting later,” Haru pushed the sleeve of photos across the desk. The man who Haru was beginning to think was the same person who had bumped into him earlier reached across the desk and gently picked up the photos.

 

“May I look at them?” he asked. 

 

“Sure,” Haru said. The man who was now bumping suspect no. 1 opened the sleeve and slid the photos out, carefully looking through them.

 

“These are beautiful,” he murmured. “You know they look… they look like Nanase Haruka’s work. Just in the layout… and the contrast?” he laughed self-consciously, “I mean I don’t really know what I’m talking about.” Haru’s mouth dropped open.

 

“Uh,” he started, “uh, yeah, yeah that’s me.”

 

“What?” bumping suspect no. 1’s eyes snapped up. They were green, Haru noticed. Green green green.

 

“I’m Nanase Haruka,” Haru said. The other man’s mouth dropped open before a blush crawled across his cheeks and, surprisingly, the tops of his ears, which Haru found rather endearing.

 

“Oh my goodness,” he said, “wow it’s um, it’s an honor to meet you. I’m Tachibana Makoto,” Makoto scrambled to his feet.  _ Wow _ , Haru thought,  _ he is  _ **_tall_ ** . Makoto stuck out a hand. Haru shook it slowly. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Haru said. “I’ve never, um, I’ve never really had anyone recognize my unpublished work.”

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Makoto’s blush deepened.

 

“No!” Haru said quickly, “it didn’t make me uncomfortable. It was… cool.” He smiled at Makoto, who swallowed. Makoto put the pictures back in their protective sleeve with shaky hands. All of a sudden he looked up at Haru, horror-struck.

 

“Oh my gosh! You’re the person I bumped into earlier! I am so sorry!”  


 

“That was my fault! I wasn’t paying attention!” Haru wasn’t used to people being nervous around him, he decided he didn’t like it.  


 

“Um,” Haru started again, “so you just started working here?”

 

“Yes! Three days ago,” Makoto said. He ran a hand through his hair. Haru willed himself not to stare at his arms, or the way his dress shirt stretched against his abs. He was mildly successful.

 

“I started here pretty recently too,” Haru said. “I’ve only been here for four months.” He wasn’t quite sure where all of the words were coming from. He wasn’t a particularly chatty person, he just knew he didn’t like that Makoto was nervous.

 

“So you... work here?” Makoto’s eyebrows drew together.

 

“Yeah, freelance.” 

 

“Oh… Um, that’s great,” Makoto smiled. It completely transformed his face. Haru found himself smiling back. “I’ll uh,” Makoto gestured to the photos, “I’ll put them in the folder. For the meeting, that is.”

 

“Right,” Haru said. “I guess I’ll… see you then. Tachibana-san.” Makoto’s ears turned red.

 

“See you,” he said. Haru grinned and turned around, walking back to Rin’s office. He leaned against the doorframe. Rin was typing and Nagisa was gone again. 

 

“Rin?” Haru said.

 

“Yep,” Rin said, not looking up. 

 

“So Rei had a few new ideas for the press release you’re working on, I told him I’m on board but honestly it’s your project so you’ll have to be the one to give the green light.” Rin grunted in acknowledgment. “He has good ideas,” Haru pressed on, “just hear him out, okay?” That got Rin’s attention.

 

“Of course,” he said. “Of course I’ll hear him out.” Haru smiled.

 

“Thanks. Oh, and Rin?”

 

“Yeah,” Rin had returned to his work.

 

" The new administrative assistant… who is he?” Haru asked. Rin shrugged.

 

“Who knows, he just sorta showed up. He aced the interview, or so I’m told. All I can tell you is that he is ridiculously overqualified. He’s only been here three days and this place is running more smoothly. There was a some computer issue on this floor a day ago, he had it fixed before Momo got to IT.” Rin regarded Haru. “Why do you ask?” It was Haru’s turn to shrug.

 

“I dunno, he just seems…”

 

“Sweet? Competent? Slightly maternal?” Rin supplied.

 

“Unnecessarily handsome,” Haru finished. Rin stared at Haru before bursting into laughter. He leaned on his desk, shoulders shaking. 

 

“Haru, oh my god Haru…” Rin was still laughing. “You’re just so blunt! Ah, I missed that. But yes,” Rin smirked, “he is definitely that.” Haru nodded.

 

“Just wanted to make sure it wasn’t just me.”

 

“No,” Rin assured him, “definitely not just you. You usually don’t notice these things though. Are you, ah, interested?” Haru shrugged.

 

“Probably not. But you know, I do kind of work in the field of aesthetics so…” Rin made a derisive noise.

 

“That is the shittiest excuse I have ever heard.”

 

“Whatever,” Haru blew out a breath. “I’m going to go get ready for the meeting.” Rin raised a hand in farewell and Haru left the office, only to turn back around a second later. He stuck his head back into the office.

 

“I’m not, for the record,” he said.

 

“Not what?” Rin asked without looking up.

 

“Interested in him.”

 

“I never said you were,” Rin put a short pile of documents in a folder and turned to his computer.

 

“I just wanted to be sure you knew.”

 

“Yeah,” Rin drawled, “well if we are being completely honest this exchange is doing absolutely nothing to convince me of that so…”

 

“I’m not!” Haru stepped back into Rin’s office. Rin looked up and rolled his eyes.

 

“Get back to work, the meeting’s in twenty.” Haru grumbled something that sounded an awful lot like  _ ‘I’m really not’ _ before walking back to his cubicle.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! Especially if you have questions/suggestions. Thank you for reading this means so much to me!
> 
> My tumblr is lessthanthesumofmyparts if you want to come and chat!


End file.
